1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information input device, an image forming device, an input control method, and a computer-readable recording medium. In particular, this invention relates to a device and a method for controlling an information signal input by a user operation on a display screen of an information input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image forming device of multiple function type, such as an MFP (multi-functional peripheral), is provided with an operation panel which is usable to input various kinds of information corresponding to its multiple image forming functions. This enables a user to input characters or select a desired one of the multiple functions.
The operation panel in the above-described image forming device includes an input unit (a switching part) which incorporates the tact key system. An operation panel of another type may be a switch panel which is provided with a display screen in which a plurality of contact keys are arranged in a lattice formation. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-182835, for example.
However, there is a problem in that the information input device according to the related art, such as the above-mentioned operation panel, requires a complicated configuration or device layout.
The information input device according to the related art has a configuration in which a pair of the operation keys to be depressed (or touched) at a time of input operation and the sensors to detect the input operation are arranged. As the number of the functions provided in the device increases, the number of the sensors provided in the device has to increase. The signal lines from these sensors are wired to a control unit (for example, a CPU) to transmit detection signals from the sensors to the control unit.
For example, the control unit is arranged so that the operated position on the display screen is detected based on the detection signals from the sensors, and a request of the input operation is determined from the detected position. Therefore, as the number of the sensors provided in the device increases, the number of the signal lines arranged in the device has to increase.
Accordingly, if the information input device according to the related art is adapted for a multi-functional image forming device, the configuration to perform the input control has to be complicated, which results in an increase in the manufacture cost.